My king the hero
by CelTakerCena
Summary: Roman father was killed; Roman doesn't know who killed him...so he runs away and gets trapped. But someone helps him get better and takes care of him. M/M Slash Taker/Roman
1. Chapter 1

**Roman is a Prince of Zamora...but something bad had happen. They are two kingdoms who are the powerful...Nemesis and Zamora...but someone wants to be the only powerful one...who? **

**Taker/Roman**

**(Taker Forever) **

* * *

Roman P.O.V 

I woke up with a sound of screaming. I gasped and ran out the door; wondering why the girl was screaming.

I ran as fast I can until the guards stopped me.

"What is going on?" I asked

"Your father" said the guard

"What…about of him" I said

"He is dead"

I gasped and stared in shock. Dead…how...when why? I tried to get free to see my father but they won't let me through. I struggled.

I was then held back. Then medics came to my father and checked him up. The medics than took him to the room. They closed the door on me.

I started pacing back and forth; wondering how my father is dead. It hurts…he is gone. I turned around to see my step mother walking towards me.

She then hugged me. She started crying; I never liked her but what can I do? I hugged her back and sighed.

"You okay?" she asked

"Yes…" I whispered

"I'm sorry…" she said

"It's okay…it's not your fault" I said

She just looks down.

"Do you know what happen?" I asked

"No…I don't…" she said "he said he wanted to be alone…so I left then he collapse…"

"Oh…" I said

"Do you know why…?" I asked

"No…I don't know why he wanted to be alone…" she said "I think he needs some time to think"

"Thank about what?" I asked

"War…" she said

"But we don't fight…unless they attack us"

"I know…that's why he wanted to be alone"

I nodded and went to my room; I hope they know what killed him. I then sat down. My dad hates to fight. He is always so peaceful; but why did he want a war.

My step mom…Olivia…married my father two years ago…I don't think anything happen then. I have so many questions about my dad.

I am the Prince of Zamora. My dad of course; the king; and step mom queen. We never did anything wrong to others. My dad would never cause trouble.

I still don't get how he just died so sudden. There is still one question. How did he die? It happens so fast and so sudden.

I walked around my room mot knowing what to do. I can't believe it; my father gone. This is very sudden.

Now what it going to happen to the kingdom? I think now my step mom is in charge of the kingdom.

I don't know.

* * *

**Who killed Roman dad? **

**(Taker Forever) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Who killed Roman'****s father...and what's next for the Kingdom...**

**(Taker Forever) **

* * *

Roman P.O.V 

I looked out the window until I heard a knock. I got up to answer and my uncle came in. He stared at me.

"Your dad was poisoned" he said

I just gasped "Poisoned…How?"

"I don't know…maybe someone sneaked something inside his food or drink"

I looked down "So what's next for the kingdom?" I asked

"We don't know?" he said "Your mom has to decide that"

"Step mom" I said. She did marry my dad but I never liked her.

"Okay" he said

"Who is going to tell the people?" I asked

"You um…mom" he said "If you want to come you are welcome"

"No…I can't" I said

"Very well then" he said as he started leaving.

"Wait…can I see my dad" I asked

"I'm afraid not…" he said as he closed the door.

"Why" I said but he was gone. Why won't they let me see my dad? I sat down on and started crying.

I went to the window to see the people standing in front of our castle. I then hear Olivia talk to the others. People screamed, cried, they were in shock hearing about my father's death.

My uncle then came in. I looked back to him; he was still looking down.

"It was one of the other kingdoms; they sneaked in and poisoned your father" he said

I just stared "Do you know from where?"

"Nemesis" he answered

Nemesis…I have never heard of that kingdom. My father told about Skyworld, Athens and other places but I never heard about Nemesis.

"How do you know?" I asked

My uncle didn't answer; he just left the room. I wish he could tell anything…but it's like he is hiding something.

I won't question it. I still thinking about Nemesis; it sounds like a dark name; like a bad kingdom. Maybe that why my father didn't tell me about Nemesis?

Are they evil…or not? I don't know but I would figure it out.

I went out and walked through the hallways. I searched for my Olivia's room so I can talk to her.

I then hear my Uncle and Olivia talking.

"Okay…the king is dead" said my uncle

"Yes…what did you tell Roman?" Olivia asked

"That Nemesis send someone to kill him"

"Good…" said Olivia "We will make him believe that"

Olivia walked to a table and stood staring.

"Now…I'm the queen…I will rule this place"

"What do you mean?"

Olivia turned around and held up a knife. It was floating; she has powers. I just watched in terror.

"First you…then Roman" she said

She then threw the knife and hits my uncle on the heart. I closed my eyes and looked away from the door.

I ran up to my room and closed it shut.

"No" I whispered

It was night time and I was sleeping in my bed. I couldn't stop thinking about today. Olivia then comes in and walks towards me.

"You okay?" she asked

I didn't answer; I was too scared.

"Your uncle died too" she whispered

I just blinked; I had nothing to say. Olivia got up and walked towards the window. I then see a knife on her hand.

"I'm sorry" she smiled sneakily. I got up and ran.

"ROMAN!" she yelled

I ran and ran…not wanting her to catch me. I stopped when a wall of fire blasted in front of the door.

I stopped and covered my eyes. She then used her powers to pick me up. I struggled to get free. Olivia then pressed a knife towards my neck.

"After I'm finished with you…I will rule this place…and I will rule the world" she said "I will destroy every single Kingdom"

I swallowed and she laughs. I then kicked her on the stomach. Her powers weakened and I fell down. I grabbed the knife and stabbed her.

She yells and swings her hands; which made ice fly everywhere. I ducked trying to avoid the ice. I then ran out my window and jumped out.

I fell all the way and landing on a pile of hay. I rolled off and started running. She raised her hands up and thunderstorms started coming.

I went through the woods. Olivia tried to close the gate but I jumped to the other side. I was free. I got up and started running.

"ROMAN" she yelled "I will find you! You can't hide forever!"

I ran not looking back; I could still hear her; in my mind. I have to go very far to get her off my head.

I ran then I tripped and was tied up by the branches. I panicked and started yanking but it didn't work.

"HELP!" I yelled

"No one will help you" I heard, she was still in my mind.

I looked up to see a branched charging towards me. I closed my eyes.

* * *

**Roman's Step mom kills his uncle...now Roman ran away...what happens next? **

**(Taker Forever) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Will Roman be able to escape the tree branches **

**(Taker Forever) **

* * *

Roman P.O.V 

I then heard a snap. I heard something fall and landed with a thud. I couldn't open my eyes; I was too scared.

I then heard a sword. I struggled. I was then let free by the branches. I fell down on my knees and I stared at the ground.

I looked up to see a man; he was wearing a mask. The only part that shows was his eyes and his month and goatee.

His eyes green. He is so tall. He then lend out a hand. I stared at it. I then grabbed it. He helps me up and puts me on a horse. It was a beautiful horse. I think it's a shire…I don't know but it looks so big.

He then got on behind me. I just sighed and stared nervously.

"YAH" he yelled

His horse started running towards the woods. I couldn't hear her voice anymore; it just vanished. I smiled in relief but who is this man.

We rode for a long while until we stopped at a kingdom. I stared in awe. It was huge; beautiful blue color; it looks perfect.

I looked back at the man who was riding me here. The gates open and we entered. I stared in awe.

Everybody was happy. They were all dancing, playing, laughing. It looks so peaceful. As we got closer to the castle the other gates open and we went in. It looks bigger from up close.

"Wow" I whispered

The man laughed.

The man got off the horse and helps me down. The guards took his horse away.

The man walks inside and I followed him to a big room. I then stopped and stared at him.

"Who are you?" I asked

The man smiled and walked towards me. He then took off his mask. I stared in awe.

"I'm Mark Calaway" he said "King of Nemesis"

I blushed; he looks so hot; tall; and his eyes. I got to tell you out of all the prince or kings, none of them were as handsome as him.

"And you?" Mark asked

"Oh…Umm…I'm…Roman Reigns…Prince of Zamora"

"Oh Zamora" he said "I heard of that place…I heard it was peaceful"

"Well…not anymore" I said

"Why?"

"Because…my father and my uncle got killed"

"Oh…I'm sorry"

"No…Olivia killed them…and now she is trying to kill me"

"Oh god" said Mark "If you want we can capture her and arrest her"

"NO! I don't want to go back" I said

"It's best"

"No…I can't let ya'll…we will get her later"

"Okay" said Mark

"Yes…I wonder why she would do that?"

"People want power…they want to have control" said Mark "Even if they have to marry someone…they will marry whoever they want"

"O god…" I said "I can't believe I didn't see that"

"It's okay…" said Mark

I sighed and walked around.

"Come this way" Mark said

"Okay" I said

We walked out of the room and went up the stairs. We then went down the hallway until we stopped in front of the door. Mark then opened it and we both went in.

"This is your room…" said Mark

"Wow" I whispered "It's so huge"

Mark smiled "Thank you"

I then sat on the bed. I looked at Mark.

"If you need anything…just ask the servants…or you can call me" said Mark

"Thanks"

"I'll be just down the hall…the very last door"

"Okay…I will remember"

Mark nodded and walked out the door.

"Wait" I yelled

"Yes"

"Thank you…for saving me…and bringing me here" I said

"You're welcome" said Mark

Mark nodded and walked out the door. I just smiled and breathe in and out. I went to lay down and slept on my side.

This had been a very long day.

* * *

**Mark had help Roman... **

**is Roman safe? **

**(Taker Forever) **


	4. Chapter 4

**What's next for Roman **

**(Taker Forever) **

* * *

Roman P.O.V 

I woke up with the sun hitting my eyes. I then turned around saw Olivia. I jumped and fell off the bed.

She then disappeared. "I will always be watching" she whispered

I got up and went to the restroom. I need to get her off my mind. I splashed cold water on my face and dried it up.

I walked out and went to the door. I then went down the hall way. I went downstairs and saw Mark walked around. Mark then went to the kitchen.

I followed and I see Mark just standing.

"Hello" I said

Mark turned and smiled "Good morning"

"Morning" I said

"Breakfast…?"

"Sure"

We sat down and I got some pancakes and bacon along with egg. I was hungry; I haven't eaten anything yesterday.

The table was full of food. I love it…so much to choose from.

"Did you sleep well?" Mark asked

"Yes…I did"

"Good…"

"Yes…and thank you again"

"Hey…don't mention it" said Mark "How do you like the food?"

"Very good…so much to choose from" I said with a laugh

Mark laughed and my heart melt. He has a beautiful laugh; along with a smile.

"Good…" Mark said "I love food"

I laughed "Me too"

"Tell me about yourself Roman"

"Oh…I'm a prince…I love to hear music…love to play the guitar or the ukulele" I said "I love the outdoors…and that's mainly it"

"Good…" he said "I am the king…and I love music too…helping others…leading…it's hard work…but everything turns out pretty well"

"You sound busy" I said

"Yes…everyday…" Mark said

"What do you work on?" I asked

"Some kingdoms…attack us…so I have to lead an army…or if the place runs out of food…or a kingdom needs help…or my kingdom needs help"

"Oh…wow…busy guy" I laughed

"You have no idea" he said

"How about the people?" I asked

"Oh…they work…but they work because they want to" said Mark "They all love it here…they love living here…they would give anything to me…but I can't accept it.

"Wow…sounds like they love you"

"They sure do"

Once we finished Mark got up and placed the cape on; along with the crown. He looks so handsome.

The cape is royal blue with black. His outfit is just perfect.

"Come on" he said

I followed him outside and went out the gate. People waved to Mark; others cheered his name. Mark just holds his hand up and nods.

I just smiled as he walked around. Mark then helps a man who was trying to lift a heavy bag to his cart. Mark picks it up for him.

"Oh thank you" he said

"No problem. Have a good day"

Some threw the football and Mark caught it. Mark then throws it far. I just watched in awe. He is just perfect; everyone here loves him.

We walked farther and we sat down on a table. Someone came and offered us drinks. We both got lemonade.

"Mark…" I said

"Yes…" he said

"Why were out there….in the woods?" I asked

"Oh…I like to train…" said Mark "I like to have some time to myself"

"Oh…okay" I said "What do you do?"

"I shoot some arrows and I just walk around the woods…" said Mark "And I like to figure out why the trees move on their own…or if there is any magic"

"I think there is magic" I said

"Really?" he asked

"Yes…because the trees got me and tied my up"

"That's true"

"Olivia…has powers" I said

"Oh…she does…she thinks she is powerful" said Mark

"Yes…" I said "But I want to stop her but I don't want to go back"

"It's okay…" said Mark "I know later on…you will get the strength to fight back"

I looked down and sighed "I don't know"

"Trust me…you can" Mark said

I smiled and gave a nod. I then drank my lemonade and looked around the place. I wonder if Nemesis really did kill my father though…or was it Olivia…I don't know but I will find out.

* * *

**Does Roman believe it was Nemesis that killed his father..**

**(Taker Forever) **


	5. Chapter 5

**What next for Roman and Mark **

**(Taker Forever) **

* * *

Roman P.O.V 

We finished our drinks and we got up to walk again. Mark shakes hands with people; waves to them; plays with them.

Then some music started playing. I looked to see a band playing. People started dancing around having some fun; they are swaying back and forth; twirling each other.

One of the people grabbed Mark and pulled him to the dance. I laughed as I watched him stumbled to the dance.

I just laughed and shook my head. Someone then spun me around and swayed me to the music. We started swaying and twirling; and waltzing.

Mark looks at me and laughs. I just stuck my tongue out. We danced; we lost track of time; we were just in heaven. We then switched partners to partners.

I then closed my eyes and twirled around. I was then lifted up and was being twirled around. I spread my arms and laugh.

I felt like I was flying. People started laughing and enjoying the view. I was then placed down. I opened my eyes to see Mark in front of me with a smile.

Mark then swayed with the music. I placed my hand on his shoulder and his hand on my waist; and holding our other hands.

The music then finished. We both stared at each other; he looks so handsome, I then look away. I smiled.

"That was fun" I said

"Glad you had fun" said Mark

It was getting dark and we went back to the castle. I sat down. Today was a really long…fun day. I enjoyed it. Maybe Nemesis isn't a bad place after all.

Maybe my uncle was just protecting Olivia. But I don't get why she killed him. I sighed and Mark comes over with a glass of water.

I drank it down. Mark smiles.

"Thirsty…" he said

"Yes…thank you" I said

Mark nods.

"This place is really beautiful" I said "Everyone is always having fun"

"Yes…that's true" said Mark

"Was it always like this?" I asked

"No" Mark said as he looked down

"Oh…what happen?" I asked

"It was three years ago…another kingdom was attacking us" said Mark "The Kingdom was Eldon…they accused us for killing their prince"

"Oh" I said

"So we went to war…I lead my army to war…during the battle I got shot by an arrow"

"Oh god" I gasped

"People panicked as they rushed me to the castle…people were worried about me" said Mark "Steve, my friend, tried his best to tell the people I am fine"

I just listened as he told the story.

"Finally the war ended…we won…not only that they found out the it wasn't us that killed the Prince"

"Oh…and what next" I said

"People cheered that the war ended but they are still worried about me…and our place was destroyed…we have to build our place again"

"Where did the arrow hit you?" I asked

Mark lifted his shirt. It was right below his heart. I just stared blankly.

"It was very close to my heart" he said "Three day have passed and my people were just inside praying for me…wishing that I was okay"

Mark then looked at me.

"I finally went outside and then the my people cheered" said Mark "Everybody was happy…relieved that I was okay"

Mark then looked up and smiled "After that day everything went back to normal"

"Well…that's good"

"Yes…" said Mark

I stared and smiled. I then got up.

"I'm tired…I'm going to sleep" I said

"Sure" said Mark "Goodnight"

I smiled "Goodnight"

I walked up the stairs…and went in my room. I sat on the bed and smiled. I thought about the dance. The way Mark had his hand on my waist…and I was holding his hand. Mark smiling as he twirled me around.

I'm starting to feel something towards him but I don't know what. I closed my eyes and fell to sleep.

…..

Olivia walked around her room angry. "Where are you Roman?" Olivia then heard a knock and three kings came in.

"My lady" they all said

Olivia bowed down and then stood up.

"You called for us" said one king; the king of Sora.

"Yes…I got some bad news and I need your help" said Olivia

"Yes…" said the king of Iceland

"Our king was killed and now our prince is gone" she said "I know who did it"

"Who…" asked the King of Flameland

"Nemesis…they came and killed our king and captured our prince…which is my son" she said

"Oh no" said one king

"Yes…and I want you to destroy Nemesis…" she said "To make them pay for what they did..we all will attack them"

The three kings nodded and left walking. Once they were gone she laughed.

"Oh…this is going to be good" said Olivia "Nemesis is going down and I will be the ruler" she then closed her eyes.

….

"Roman" someone whispered

I groaned and moved a little.

"Roman"

I groaned and got up. I looked around to see nobody in my room. I wonder what's going on.

I then heard a laugh. I groaned and yelled out as my head starting hurting. I placed my hands to my ears and tried to get this laugh of my head.

"I will find you Roman" she said

"NO!" I yelled

"I will find you….and I will kill you" she laughed

"NO…please leave me alone" I yelled

Mark got up when he heard the yell. Mark got up quickly and ran to my room. Mark busted the door open and looked at me.

I was groaning and shaking my head. It hurts…it hurts.

Mark came up to me and hugged me tight. "SHh Roman…"

I closed my eyes shut. I couldn't think.

"Roman…I'm right here…Roman…" said Mark as he rocked me. Mark then looked at my eyes and placed his forehead on mine. "Shh…it's okay…Roman…"

I looked at Mark; and he voice disappears. My head stopped hurting; I felt relaxed. I stared in shock.

"Roman…I'm here…don't worry" whispered Mark

I then started crying. Mark just saved me; he made me feel protected. I just hugged him tighter. Mark rubs my back and rocks me back and forth.

"I'm sorry" I whispered

"It's okay…" he said "Don't worry"

I feel sleepy. I closed my eyes slowly and Mark watched me. I then fell asleep. Mark lay back down with me on top of him. Mark then fell asleep.

* * *

**Mark just helped Roman...will Olivia find Roman..**

**and when is Olivia going to attack**

**(Taker Forever) **


	6. Chapter 6

**What's next for Roman...**

**(Taker Forever) **

* * *

Roman P.O.V 

I woke up with Mark's arms around my waist. My back was towards him. I then blushed; he slept with me. I moved a little but then stopped. I didn't want to wake him.

Mark groans and opens his eyes. "Oh…"

"I'm sorry I woke you up" I said

"It's okay" Mark said

I smiled "You could have went back to your room"

"I know…but I wasn't sure if you were okay"

"I'm okay" I said "Thank you"

Mark smiled. I got up and stretched. Mark did the same and got up to go to the restroom. I watched him walk. All he had on was sweats. I swallowed.

I got off and tripped by the covers. I just stayed on the floor. Great Roman…this is what you get for staring.

Mark walked out of the restroom and laughed as he saw me on the floor.

"What happen?" he asked

"I umm fell" I said. I didn't want him to know that I was staring at him and not paying attention.

"Oh…" he laughed. Mark then kneeled down and helped me up. I stared at him.

"How about some breakfast" Mark asked

"Yes…I'm hungry"

"Well…let's eat" Mark said

We walked down the hall. Mark then bumped into me. Mark laughs and runs.

"Hey" I said as I ran after him. Mark laughs and runs downstairs with me following.

Mark then stops and I jumped and tackled him down. We both landed on a couch. We both laughed out loud.

I got off of him and I helped him up. We then walked to the kitchen. We sat down and ate our food.

"Roman…may I ask you something" said Mark

"Yes…go ahead" I said

"What happen last night?" he asked

"Oh…" I said

"You don't have to tell me…but it will help if you do" said Mark

"I…I heard Olivia voice…my stepmom…" I said "She said she will find me"

"What else?" he asked

"She then started laughing and said she will kill me" I said as I had tears going down "My head then started hurting so much"

Mark took my hand and looked at me.

"She won't find you or kill you" said Mark

"How…she has powers…she can find me" I said

"No…" said Mark

I stared at him confused.

"Because…I won't let her…"

I stared at him. That's it…I'm in love with him. He would do that.

Mark then looked down and started eating. I ate some food. First he helps me the night I got stuck; and now he helps me last night and protected me.

Mark then wants to protect me from Olivia.

We both finished and Mark got his clothes on. I got some cloths and walked with him to the balcony. It was pretty high…you could see some people houses from here.

I stared out; looking at everything that was in front of me. I then felt someone turning me. Mark stares at me.

Mark then leans down and touched his lips with mine. My heart melted. Mark kissed me. I felt different wonderful. I wrapped my arms around him and got him closer.

Mark kiss was soft, deep; dominate; and with passion all at the same time. Mark then wrapped his arms around my waist.

We then broke and we locked eyes with each other. I blushed and smiled. Mark just smiles with me. Mark placed his hands on my cheeks and kissed me again.

We broke again for air. I was breathless. My heart racing; beating slow yet fast at the same time.

Mark held my hand and we walked back inside. I smiled wide; I felt so happy. This feels really good.

"Like I said before Roman" said Mark "I won't let her find or kill you"

"I trust you" I whispered

"I promise…I will protect you" said Mark

I hugged him tight. "I know…"

Mark hugged back and smiled.

…

Olivia gasped as she felt something changed. She closed her eyes she then smiled.

"Oh…your first kiss Roman" she said with a smile.

She then walked around and stopped in front of the window.

"I know who you love Roman…" she said "He can't protect you…now I know where I can find you"

….

I walked around the place with Mark. We are having lots of fun. Some people taught me how to play the guitar.

Mark then plays along with me.

Mark then taught me how to use the arrows. He helped me with my arms; showing me how to stretch it.

Mark kissed my neck and I just smiled. I then pulled the string then shoot. I hit it right on the target.

"Yes" I yelled

"Awesome shot" said Mark as he kissed me again.

"Thanks"

"Okay…let's shoot one more time"

I did it one more time but I didn't hit right on the target. I just sighed and got another arrow. I shoot it again and hit right on the target. I smiled

"Awesome" said Mark

I did a few shots; some are hit on the target, others slightly off, others just don't make it. Mark then did some shootings. I stared as he pulled back the arrow. He looks so hot.

Mark shots arrows making the target one after one after one. I was just like wow. Mark winked at me and closed his eyes.

Mark then shot the arrow; hitting right on the target. I stared in shock; he made it with his eyes close.

"O wow…that was amazing" I said as I went up to him

"Thank you…it take years of practice" said Mark with a smile

I leaned up and kissed him. Mark then carries my bridal style and walked back to the castle. Some people whistled as Mark carried me.

"He is the one for Mark" someone whispered

Mark placed me down and I stared into his eyes.

I then heard a whispered.

"I found you Roman" whispered Olivia

I then felt a great pain on my heart and head. I fell down but Mark caught me.

"Roman" Mark cried as he carried me.

"Mark!" I yelled

* * *

**Now that Olivia found him what will she do... or what will happen **


	7. Chapter 7

**Now that Olivia knows where Roman is...what will she do...**

**what will Roman do **

**(Taker Forever) **

* * *

****Roman P.O.V 

I closed my eyes as I hugged Mark.

Mark held my head. Mark then kissed me.

The pain went away; I felt better now. Mark pulls back and I just breathe in and out.

"You okay?" he asked

"Yes…." I said "I feel so much better"

"Good…" said Mark "What happened?"

"She found me Mark" I said "She knows where I am"

"Oh no" said Mark

"I don't know…what to think…what if she comes"

"She…won't…my guards will protect this castle and I will protect you"

I smiled and hugged him. Mark then carried me to the bed and I sat on his lap. Mark had his arms wrapped around me.

I'm so scared; I don't know what to think. What if she finds me…with Mark and she kills Mark. NO…that can't happen…I don't want that to happen.

It was nighttime and a thunderstorm was happening.

_I found you…_

I groaned as I turned. I then opened my eyes to see Olivia standing there smiling. I gasped she reached her hand towards me heart but she stopped. She yells and disappears.

I looked around to see Mark arms wrapped around me. He just saved me from Olivia. I then woke up gasping as I heard a loud thunder crack.

"Roman…" whispered Mark "You okay"

"No…I'm just not used to a thunderstorm"

"Oh…don't worry…it won't do anything to you"

"I know"

Mark then kisses me and hovers over me. I wrapped my arms around him. I have this feeling that I can't explain. Mark then went down to my neck and bites it down softly.

I moaned and closed my eyes. I rubbed Mark's back as he kissed along my neck and jaw line. Mark then kissed me. Mark then moved his hands down the side of my stomach to my waist.

Mark rubbed my legs up and down with a smile.

"Mark" I moaned

Mark looks at me then kissed my forehead. Mark then moved his hand up the side of my stomach and stopped.

I stared at him.

"I want you" I whispered

Mark stared at me "You sure?"

"Yes…please" I whispered

Mark kissed me and went down towards my pants. I groan and rubbed his back. Mark undid my pants and slides them. Mark got his knees and stared down at me. I just blushed and looked away.

Mark then pulled my shirt off. My clothes were fully off. I just bite my lip. Mark went down to my ear.

"You look gorgeous" he whispered

I blushed; Mark smiled and kissed me. Mark then grabbed my member.

"Fuck" I moaned

Mark then pumped it. I moaned and lifted my hips up.

"Mark" I whispered

Mark then stopped and took off his shirt. I then got up and placed my hand on his waist.

I stared up at Mark as I unbuckle his pants. I then swallowed and slide them down along with his briefs. I stared in awe.

He is a big guy. I then look up at him; he looks so hot. I licked my lips and held his member. Mark growls and closed his eyes.

I then pumped him slowly; Mark moans and moved his hips. I then kissed the head of his cock. Mark groans.

"Oh yeah" Mark moaned

I then entered him in my month. Mark flipped his head back. I went all the down his cock. I bobbed my head a few times. He tastes so good. I then bite down a little and slide him out.

"Oh yes…" Mark moaned

Mark then tangled his hands in my hair and he thrusted towards my month. I bobbed my head along with his thrust.

Mark then stopped and I slide him out. I lick up and down his length. Mark then lift my head and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around him bringing him close.

Mark then led me down the bed and I spread my legs. Mark came in between and stared at me.

"Mark" I moaned

"It's going to hurt at first….but I will be gentle" whispered Mark

I nodded; I want him and I need him. Mark stares at me and held his cock towards my entrance. Mark then slowly inserts me.

I gasped and closed my eyes shut. Mark kissed me.

"I can stop…" Mark said

"No…please…" I moaned "I want you"

Mark pulled out and then in. Mark got in all the way. I gasped and yelped. I had my eyes closed shut as I cried.

Mark kissed me everywhere; on the head, cheek, neck, nose. Mark then kissed my lips.

"You okay?" Mark asked with worry

"Yes…please" I moaned "move"

Mark kissed me and pulled out then in and he stood still. I groan and moan. I then whimpered when he stood still.

Mark then thrusted slowly; in and out grind, in and out grind. He felt so good.

"Mark…faster please…" I cried "Fuck me"

Mark kissed me and thrusted quicker. Mark did quick thrust as he kissed me. Mark then rubbed my legs and wrapped them around his waist.

Mark then picked up the paste.

"MARK" I moaned

Mark then slowed down and thrusted slow and hard. I arched my back towards his as he was taking me.

"Oh…Roman…" moan Mark "so tight"

Mark did slow little thrust. I clawed his back; wanting release.

"AHHH" I moaned as Mark hits my spot. "AHH'

We locked eyes with each other as he took me slowly. Mark then kissed me deeply to keep me from yelling.

"You look beautiful Roman" he whispered

Mark then picked up the paste. I clawed hit back then shoulders.

"OHH YES…MARK" I moaned "Ohh AHHH"

Mark then stopped and held still. I groan and lift my hips towards his cock.

Mark groans. "Fuck"

I whimpered "Mark"

"Shh" whispered Mark "We got all night"

Mark then thrusted; pounding into me. I flipped my head back as he took me. I then hugged Mark and brought him down closer to me.

Mark rested his head on my neck and shoulder. I was close. My vision getting blurring; I need to cum.

"MARK… " I moaned "Oh yeah…oh yeah…AHH"

Mark kissed me and pounded harder into me.

"I'm gonna cum Mark" I cried

"OH yes…cum for me Roman"

"MM" I moaned

I then released.

"MMAARRRRKKKKK" I cried out as I shoot my cum. I panted as Mark did a few more thrust.

"OHH Roman" groaned Mark as he released deep inside me. "Roman"

I hugged him tight; trying to get my breath. Mark nuzzled my neck and shoulder as he was panting.

Mark then looked up at me and moved my hair off my eyes. Mark then kissed me.

"You were amazing…" said Mark

I looked down blushing.

"And beautiful" said Mark

"You already said that" I panted.

"Oh…" Mark said as he kissed my nose. "It's because you are"

"Oh Mark" I said as I hugged him. Mark then went to my ear.

"Be mine" he said

I smiled and nodded "Of course"

Mark smiled "You are mine

* * *

**Roman is now Mark's...what's next **


	8. Chapter 8

**Roman and Mark..what's next for the two... **

**(Taker Forever) **

* * *

Roman P.O.V 

I woke up in the morning. I felt really sore…I blushed a little and thought about last night. I yawned and moved but was held down.

I felt Mark's arms around me. I smiled wide as I turned around towards him. I then kissed him softly.

Mark opened his eyes and smiled.

"Morning" he whispered

"Morning" I said

"ummm" whispered Mark

He sounds so hot when he sleepy. Mark then looks at me.

"I have to tell you something" said Mark

"Oh okay…go ahead" I said

"I…also have powers" said Mark

I stared at him with surprise. Mark has powers…that must be wonderful.

"That's so…cool" I said

"You don't care…if I do" he said

"No…it doesn't matter…" I said "I don't care if you have powers…I'm still yours"

Mark smiled and kissed me. "Good"

"Can you show me some powers?" I asked

Mark smiled and got up. Mark then opened his hands and a ball of water appeared. He then fist his other hand and fire appeared.

"Wow" I said amazed

Mark then changed the fire to ice. Mark then led out his hand and he lifted a pillow. The pillow was glowing green. I smiled and watched in awe.

Mark then started circling his hands and a small tornado appeared. I just laughed.

"That is so cool" I said

"I have a lot more…but I'm going to have to show you outside" said Mark

"Oh okay…we can do that later" I said

"Good…now let's eat some food"

I walked to the door and Mark walked through the wall. I just laughed and shook my head. That was amazing. I wish I could do that.

We sat down and ate out food. Mark then stared at me; I just blushed.

Once we finished we went outside in the backyard. Mark told me to stand there. I stood still. There was a big water fountain.

Mark lifted his hands and lots of water went up. Mark then twirled his hands and the water spins in circles.

Mark then dropped the water. Mark turned and opened his hands. Trees started growing and twirling around the place. The trees lifted me up and then down. I laughed as they put me down.

Mark laughed. "And I love doing this"

I just stared in awe.

Mark rolled his eyes back and the clouds started forming. Mark then opened them. Mark fist his hands and lighting strikes in front of us.

Then is started raining and thundering. Mark then lifted his hands up and lighting came out of his hands and into the sky.

I watched in awe; that so amazing; controlling the weather. Mark still had lighting. He then lend out a hand.

"Come here" he said

I walked and I hugged him. Mark then lifted his eyes; and a tornado started above us. It was powerful; lighting striking, wind blowing it felt amazing. I never been this close to a tornado; or even inside it.

Mark then closed his fist and everything disappears.

"That was so amazing" I said

"Thanks…" he said "I got more powers still"

"Oh wow…" I said

"But I'll show you later" said Mark "Right now let's have some fun"

I smiled and we both walked inside the castle. We went to the living room and I pushed Mark down. Mark laughs as he sits on the sofa.

I took my shirt off and slide my shorts down. Mark just licked his lips as I undressed.

I then straddled him. Mark kissed me; then down my neck. I started rocking my hips. Mark groans and closed his eyes.

Mark took his shirt off and I got up and slide his pants down. I then straddled him. I held his member and slide him in with ease. I gasped; I still not used to him.

Mark kissed my everywhere.

"You okay…?" Mark asked "I don't want to hurt you"

"Yes…" I moaned

"Take me…Roman" Mark whispered

I got adjusted and I started rocking my hips. Mark placed his hands on my ass and squeezed them. I moaned as I rocked my hips and hugged him close to me.

"Oh MARK" I moaned

"Take me…" he whispered again "Baby"

I placed my hands on his shoulders and jumped up and down on him. I flipped my head back and yelled out.

I flipped my hair to the side as I jumped. I then stopped and Mark groans. I placed my hands on his knees and began rocking my hips.

I went forward and back…forward and back. Mark just squeezed my ass and helped my move.

"Oh yes…baby" moaned Mark

"MMARRKK" I moaned "you feel so good"

Mark then bucked his hips and I gasped as he hit my spot.

"FUCK" I cried

I then wrapped my arms around him. I then started rocking my hips. I rocked them towards him…then back away from him.

I placed my head on his neck and panted.

"I'm gonna cum…" I cried

"Oh yes…baby…" moaned Mark

"I'm so close…" I cried. I then started jumping faster…jumping up and down on him; loving the feeling of him. He feels so good.

"Cum…for me…baby" Mark growled in my ear. "I'm so close"

I then yelped as I cummed all over Mark's chest and stomach. I then did one lasted jump up and down and Mark cummed deep inside me.

I panted and looked at the ceiling; trying to catch my breath.

"MAARRKKK" I panted

Mark kissed my cheeks and smiled. "Roman"

We got out clothes on and we sat there. I then kissed him.

"My lord" said a guard

Mark got up "Yes"

"We are being attacked" said the guard

I gasped and Mark looked down. He then looked at me.

"Tell the people to get in the castle" said Mark "NOW"

"Yes…" said the guard as he ran. Mark called another guard.

"You…take as many men and guard the people who are getting in the castle" said Mark

Mark then pointed at another one. "Get the rest and come with me"

Mark started walking. I ran to stop him.

"Mark" I said

"Stay in here…Roman" said Mark "I'll be fine"

I nodded and Mark walked past me. Mark looked back and nodded. I just hoped Mark doesn't get hurt.

* * *

**Mark has powers...and now they are being attacked **

**how will it go **


	9. Chapter 9

**what's next **

**(Taker Forever) **

* * *

Roman P.O.V 

I ran outside and I saw some people running inside the castle. I see some smoke coming from the other side of the wall. I helped some people to the castle. Once everybody was in; the gates started closing.

I turned to see some men with horses running out. I then see Mark in front leading them. I just watched him go.

I lead people to safety. I ran to go outside but the guards stopped me. I then see some other men destroying the houses. I then see Mark's guards hurting or cutting them.

I then see Mark killing each and every person. I watched in awe. Mark was brave…and strong. Mark then disappeared as the guards and the enemies blocked my way.

I see three kingdoms attacking. I just gasped; why would they attack Nemesis?

The kingdoms are Sora, Iceland, and Flameland. They used to help my father with everything. I then thought about it.

I remember my uncle saying it was Nemesis that killed my father. No…it's wasn't. Mark is a nice, good, loving guy. Mark would never hurt anyone, unless you hurt him.

I looked up to see archers just throwing arrows at the enemies. Some of them dodge others were hit. One of them men jumped over the gate and stared at us.

He then charged towards me. I looked around and saw a bow and arrow. I picked it up and shoot the man. I hit him on the shoulder.

"ROMAN!" he yelled

I gasped "Who are you? I asked "And how do you know my name?"

"I'm the king of Sora" he said "We came to rescue you"

"Rescue me" I said "WHY!"

"Olivia send us to find you" he said

"No" I whispered

"She told us…you were kidnapped by Nemesis…" he said "So…we decided to bring you…back home…"

"NO!" I yelled "I'm not going home"

"Roman…you must…you will be safe"

"NO!" I yelled "I'm safer here"

The king just shook his head. "No…this is not your home"

The guards came and took him away. I just watched him go. Olivia sends them to rescue me. Why?

I ran up stairs and I see lots of men battling. I searched for Mark; wanting to find him. I can't see him anywhere. Everyone were slashing each other; killing each other; hurting each other.

I watched in terror, I need to find Mark. I hope he is still okay. I then see some men surrounding a family. I grabbed my arrow and shoot the man.

"RUN!" I yelled

The family ran inside. I searched everywhere and I shot a few enemies. I have been hitting each and every one of them.

Then something exploded; I ducked and covered as the wind blew hard. Once it was clear I got up. I see some guards getting up slowly.

Some of them were knocked out; or dead. There are more enemies then our men; three kingdoms versus one. It's not fair.

I got the arrows and started shooting. Some guards grabbed their swords and stabs them.

Mark's guards are strong…and powerful. They know how to fight…and defend themselves, none are afraid of dying or getting hurt.

I then searched again for Mark; I don't see him. I then looked and I see him. I gasped as Mark was fighting the twos kings; one from Iceland…and the other Flameland.

Mark kicks one; then punches the other. Mark then punched one of the guards. Mark turns around and gets punched by the king of Iceland.

I gasped as I see Mark stumble back but he gain balance. Mark swings his sword but the king blocked it. Mark was then kicked on the side of the stomach by Flameland.

I took my arrow and aimed at Iceland. I steady myself; hoping I can make it.

"WATCH OUT!" yelled a guard

I was then pushed down by a guard. The arrow was shooting for me. If the guards wouldn't have save me; I would have gotten hurt.

I just stared in shock.

"Go inside" yelled the guard

"NO!" I yelled "I'm staying out here"

The guard just stares at me. "Okay…but be careful"

I then looked at where Mark is. I see him on the floor; trying to get up. My heart was hurting; he can't get up. I wanted to run to him but the guards won't let me go.

I hope Mark's gets up. I then sighed in relief as Mark got up and stood in a fighting position. The two kings just shook their head and stood in a fighting position.

Mark charged and tackled both of them down. Mark picks up a sword and aims at the two.

"I should KILL YOU right now" yelled Mark

"Go ahead" said the king of Iceland

Mark just held still with the sword aiming at their necks. Mark shook his head.

"I'm not a killer" said Mark

I smiled as the guards tied up the kings with their hands behind their backs. The fight was finished. Mark rose up his sword up high.

I cheered as people yelled. Mark started limping back until something was heard. I just stared as a big flash appeared.

I then gasped as I see Olivia riding a horse and surrounded by her people. Olivia then stared at everyone. She then smiled.

* * *

**Nemesis was attacked...what will Olivia do now? **


	10. Chapter 10

**what will Olivia do...will she be able to find Roman **

**(Taker Forever) **

* * *

Roman P.O.V 

I watched in terror as Mark just stared with anger. Olivia then lifted her hands.

"Bye… Everyone" she said with a smile

Then a big explosion occurs. I see Mark covering himself and was thrown towards the gate. Mark yells.

I ran up to him.

"MARK" I cried "Mark"

Mark groans and gets up slowly. Mark then looks at the light heading our way.

"Everybody inside" yelled Mark

People started running. I placed Mark's arm around my shoulder and we ran inside. We then made it inside and the light went really bright.

Mark covered me and I closed my eyes. Mark had his arms around me and I had my head close to his chest.

Then pieces of glass started breaking. A glass went past Mark's eyes; but Mark didn't move. Mark tried to protect me.

Then a strong wind blew. Mark held me tight as we tried to stay down. Then everything went quiet.

Mark groans as he gets up along with me. I then looked at him; he was bleeding from his right eye.

"Oh Mark" I whispered

I then noticed more bruises and cuts.

"I'm fine" said Mark

I nodded and we both walked to the window. We looked outside. Everything was normal but everyone is dead. All the bodies are laying everywhere.

The Kings of Iceland, Flameland, and Sora; also Mark's guards.

I gasped and stared in shock. Mark just shook his head. He then sees Olivia coming this way. Mark looked at me.

"She's coming this way" said Mark

"NO!" I said

"She is here to get you" said Mark

"I don't…want to go back to her" I cried

"I won't let her take you" said Mark "I promise"

Olive broke the cage and walked straight here. Mark grabbed my hand and opened this secret door. Mark then placed me there.

"Wait" I said

"You hide here" said Mark

"But…"

"Shh…stay here" said Mark "No matter what happens"

"No…Mark…she can hurt you" I cried

"No…no matter what happens…" said Mark

"Mark" I said as I started crying

Mark kissed me passionately. I then hugged him tight.

"Stay here…" whispered Mark "I don't want you captured"

I just stared at Mark.

"I love you" said Mark

I gasped and smiled "I…I…lov…"

Olivia guards then busted the door down. Mark looks and pushes me back and closed the door. I got up running to stop it but I was too late.

"NOO!" I yelled "MARK…Mark…"

I pounded the door and fell to my knees. I cried as I listened to them. I then see a little spot to see through.

I peeked through it. I see Mark standing with his head up high. Olivia just standing in front of him.

"Where is he?" she asked

"I don't know who you are talking about…" said Mark

"Oh…my king…" she laughed "You know where he is and you know who I'm talking about"

"I don't know…" said Mark "If I did…I would not tell you anyways"

She then choked Mark. Mark stayed calm and smirked.

"Like I told you before…I ….don't…know" said Mark

She just laughs and throws him to the other side. She then shoots fire and Mark shoots water. Both powers disappeared.

She laughed "You have powers…"

"Yes…and there are stronger than yours' said Mark with a smirk

She laughed. "I still want to know where Roman is"

"You will never know…" said Mark "Not now…not ever"

"You are getting me mad"

Mark smirked "Roman…is gone…you will never find him ever again"

She just laughed "Oh I will"

Mark laughed "Good luck"

She just stare in anger; not knowing what to say. Mark just stood there.

Olivia turned around and Mark just watched. Olivia then fist hers hands and throws some lightning bolts.

I gasped as it hit Mark's chest. Mark yells and falls down on his knees. Olivia then walked to him with a smile.

"I told you…" she said "You were getting me mad"

Mark just looks up.

"Now…where is Roman?"

"I don't know…" said Mark "He is far away from this place"

Olivia then placed her hand in his heart. She then started squeezing it. Mark yells out in pain and closed his eyes.

I wanted to go out there and help him. I want to…I need to.

"Where…is he…I know you know where he is at" she yelled

"I'm not saying a word" said Mark

Olivia just yells and looks at her guards. She nodded and she walked towards Mark. Olivia then used her powers and shocked Mark.

Mark yells and falls to the ground. Mark was out cold.

I held my yell from coming out. I want to go to him; hug him; make sure he is okay. Mark had not moved. I was getting worried.

"Take him" she ordered

The guards picked up Mark and they left the castle with Mark. I just closed my eyes and started crying.

Once everything was cleared I went out the door and ran out. I then stopped behind a wall; I see Mark being dragged down the hall then outside.

They then loaded Mark to a carriage and left running. Olivia then stared at the people. They were on their knees and were crying. They looked hurt; seeing Mark being dragged; Mark not moving. I just closed my eyes.

"I'm your Queen now" she said "You king Mark…is going to be punished for kidnapping Roman…and for killing the King of Zamora…which is my husband"

"No" people yelled "Mark is the rightful king…Mark will fight back"

"Oh can't wait to see that" she laughed

"He is going to be killed…his penalty is death" she said "So you people are going to follow my orders"

The people gasped and started yelling. Olivia then got on her horse and left running back to her castle.

I then fell to my knees. Mark is going to get killed…I have to help him…but how?

* * *

**Mark was taken away...what will Roman do...how will he save him **

**(Taker Forever) **


	11. Chapter 11

**How will Roman save Mark...will he be able to **

**(Taker Forever) **

* * *

Roman P.O.V

I walked outside and I see people hugging each other; crying. I went to them.

"Don't worry…" I said "I will stop this"

"How…she was looking for you…you set him up did you" said a guard

"No…I didn't…" I said

"Yes…you ran here so Olivia can get Mark and kill him"

"NO...I didn't plan this"

"Prove it"

"Look…Olivia was looking for me because I ran away and Mark saved me and brought me here"

"And…"

"I would never hurt him…I didn't know…Olivia was going to find me here but Mark protected me"

"How do we know you're telling the truth?"

"I had nothing to do with this…I never want to harm Mark…because…I"

"You what…"

"I LOVE HIM" I said

People gasped and looked down. Others just nodded and turned away.

"And I want to save him…" I said "Please…trust me"

"Okay…" said one guard

I smiled "We go now…before it's too late"

The guard nodded and got their gear. A guard then led me a horse. It is black and beautiful; and so big.

I got on and got my weapons and then looked back at the others.

"I'll bring him home" I said

We then started riding off. We went past the gate at full speed. My heart was racing…what will happen when I stand face to face with Olivia.

…..

Olivia was sitting on the throne with a smile on her face. The guards dragged Mark and chained him down. Mark had his hands over his head; while he was on his knees. Mark looks up with anger.

"Oh…Mark…" she said as she walked towards him.

"You should of told me where Roman is…" said Olivia "and you don't have to be here"

Mark just stared not saying a word.

"Tell you what…tell me where he is and I will set you free" said Olivia "You can go back to your home"

"No…I'm am not saying a word" said Mark with a smirk

Olivia sighed and slapped Mark. Mark flinched and looked down.

"Don't make me do this the hard way" she said with anger

"Go ahead…I'm not saying nothing" said Mark

She then punched him. Mark just smirks and looks up again. She grabbed the whip. She gave it to the guards.

She then whispered to him. The guard went behind Mark. The guard then whipped Mark. Mark yells and flipped his head back. The guard hits three more times then stopped.

Mark flinched as he felt sharp pain on his back.

Olivia then stared at Mark in the eyes.

"That all you got" Mark smirked

The guard whipped him again. One after one after one. Mark yells and closed his eyes shut.

Olivia then grabbed Mark's chin and looked at him. Mark then smiled.

"My queen" said the guard

"Yes…"

"He is healing" said the guard "The scars are gone"

"What…no" said Olivia

"I told you…my powers are stronger than yours…" Mark said while he smile

Mark then broke the chains and got up.

"Guards…Get Him" she yelled

Mark fists his hands and threw the guards away with water. The guards hit the wall and fall down out cold.

Mark then smiled. Other guards came and Mark made a tornado and blew them away. Mark then stared at Olivia.

"You will surrender now" said Mark

Olivia then smiled. "No…I won't…"

Olivia then threw some fire on Mark's eyes. Mark falls back. Olivia then held him down with metal.

Mark struggled to get free. The metal was strong…Olivia was controlling it.

…

I ran to the door and ran inside. People were surprised that I came back. I ran as fast as I could. The guards were then stopped by the enemy.

I hid and started running towards Olivia room. I went to the door then stopped when I heard some yelling.

I busted the door down and I see Olivia hands on Mark's heart. Olivia smiled and kissed Mark. I just stared in anger.

I then ran and pushed her off of Mark. I then got a sword and aimed it at her.

"Roman" she said "I'm so glad you're here…are you okay…did he hurt you?"

I held the sword higher. "Yes…I'm fine" I said

Mark groans as he tried to get free.

"Free him" I said

"No…he kidnapped you…and his penalty is death" she said

"Mark…didn't kidnap me…" I said "I ran away because you killed my uncle"

She just laughed "What"

"And I think you were the one that killed my father" I said

The guards stared at Olivia confused.

"YOU KILLED HIM" I yelled "You killed everyone here"

"No…that's not true" she said

"And you were planning on killing me…so you could rule the world" I said

"No…I wouldn't kill my own husband" she said

"Oh yes…you would…so you can rule the world" I said

The guards dropped their weapons and stared at me then Olivia.

"I know it's the truth" I said

* * *

**Now everyone knows the truth...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Now everyone knows the truth...what will Olivia do next**

* * *

**Roman P.O.V**

"No I didn't kill anyone" she yelled

I then aimed the sword towards her neck. She then smiled.

"Yes…It's true I did kill your father"

I just stared in anger. I was then thrown to the wall by a force field she made. I hit the wall and groan. Olivia then held up a sword and made it float.

"ROMAN!" yelled Mark

Mark breaks the metal chains and got up. Mark then stops the sword with his power. The sword nearly touched my heart. Mark then turned it around.

Olivia tried her best to keep it from charging. Olivia then got another sword and threw it towards me.

I covered myself and the sword stop right in front of my heart. Mark had his other hand on the sword. Mark then turned it around again and charged it towards Olivia.

Both were trying their best. Olivia then let's goes and the sword falls down. Mark just stood still and smiled as he sees Olivia walking back.

I got up and held my sword high.

"Surrender Olivia" I said "It's over"

Olivia then shot something bright. Mark stops it with his powers. Mark then lifts her up and held her still.

"Let me go!" she yelled

"No…" I said "Not until you surrender"

"Never" she said

Olivia then closed her eyes and three arrows came charging towards me. I gasped. Mark then drops Olivia and stops the arrows. Olivia then got up and grabbed a spear.

Mark yells as she stabbed him on the stomach. Mark falls and the arrows just fell straight down.

"MARK!" I yelled

I was then held up by Olivia.

"Now I got you" she laughed "You are going to die"

I panicked and stared at her. She then chained me to a wall. I struggled to get free. I looked at Mark, he was still on the floor; groaning.

Mark then looked up and held out a hand.

"Roman" he whispered

Olivia raised her hands up and started forming a bright ball. The ball was getting bigger and bigger. It felt powerful.

"Goodbye Roman…" she said

I closed my eyes as she got closer; then nothing. I didn't feel anything. I opened my eyes to see Mark in front of me. I gasped

"NOOO!" I yelled

Olivia had her hands on his heart bright light flashed. I closed my eyes and looked away. I then opened them.

Mark eyes were closed. His chest was burnt. I stared in shock. Olivia then threw him and Mark landed hard.

She just stared at him. I then started crying. I stared at Mark; he hadn't moved at all.

"NO….MARK!" I yelled

She then laughed and walked towards me with a knife. I just stared at her.

"I'm sorry Roman…but he decided to save your life…so I had to kill him"

I then got angry. I headbutt her and she fell. She released me as she fell and I got up. I got a shield and a sword.

I ran around and she started throwing fireballs. I then hid behind a wall. I closed my eyes and sighed.

I ran and raised my sword but Olivia then throws me with her powers.

I land in front of Mark. I got up slowly and I stared at him, tears were going down my cheeks.

"Mark" I whispered

I then got mad. I yelled as I ran towards Olivia she threw some fireballs and I used the shield to stop it.

I ran and then jumped as I swung the sword hitting her across her arm. She then yells and held up her hands and threw lightning. I jumped out of the way and shield myself.

She then ran up to me and jumped. I got an arrow and held it up. She lands right on it and she gasped.

I just stared in horror. I didn't want to kill her. She yells and falls down to her knees. I just looked in worry.

I then see her powers disappear. She falls down and yells.

"How could you" she yelled

I didn't say anything.

"Why…would you do this" she asked

"You killed my father, uncle…" I then looked at Mark then her "And you killed Mark"

"What are you going to do?" she asked

"I'll lock you up" I said "You will be locked up for life"

She just looked down and cried. I turned around and walked towards Mark. I then hear a yell and she came running towards me.

I got my sword and stabbed her. I just stared in shock. I held her and placed her down. She was then gone. I then started crying.

I yelled out loud; I didn't want to kill anybody. I then see Mark. I ran up to him and fell to my knees.

I then picked him up so that his head was on my chest. I looked at his chest; it was burnt, bruised. I then cried

"Wake up" I whispered "Please…wake up"

I closed my eyes shut; as tears started flowing down. I fist his shirt and rocked him back and forth.

"Mark…I need you" I said "I need you"

I then hugged him tight.

"I love you" I whispered

A bright light then shines. I looked around to see some light going to Mark's heart. It started flashing and I closed my eyes.

The light was then gone. I opened my eyes to see Mark chest cured. I gasped and felt his chest.

Mark then gasped. Mark started breathing in and out. I sighed in relief and hugged him tight.

"MARK!" I cried

Mark hugged me back. Mark then looks at me and smiled.

"Roman" he whispered

I smiled with tears of joy. Mark then kissed me softly.

"I love you" I cried "I love you so much"

Mark smiled "I love you too"

I just cried and hugged him again. I'm so glad he is with me. Mark let's go and whipped tears off my eyes.

"It's okay Roman…I'm right here and I'm not leaving you" said Mark

I nodded and kissed him again.

…..

We walked back to Nemesis and people cheered as they saw Mark. Mark then kissed me in front of the people.

I just smiled and we walked back to the castle. Mark went to the balcony and raised his hand. Everybody cheered; knowing that the war is over.

I then hugged him as he stared out at the sky.

"Marry me" he said

"What?" I asked

"Be mine…marry me" he asked again

"Oh…" I said "Yes…yes"

Mark laughed and twirled me around. Mark then kissed me with passion.

….

I stood in front of the people and Mark crowned me.

"My love…" he said as he kissed me.

I just smiled wide. People cheered. I just blushed as he hugged and kissed me.

Mark then carried me bridal style. Mark lay me down on the bed and started kissing me. I moaned and rubbed his back.

"I love you" whispered Mark

"I love you too" I whispered

We had our clothes off. Mark then lies between my legs and rubbed his cock over my ass. Mark began to rub it and I moaned.

"Mark…" I moaned "I need you"

Mark kissed me and enters me with ease. I gasped and clawed his back. Mark kissed me everywhere; making sure I was okay.

Mark then pumped into me. Mark went slowly; and easy…it feels so good. I groaned and clawed his back.

Mark did a thrust and held still. I gasped and moaned. I started moving my hips.

"OH…" Mark groaned

Mark then thrusted again…slow…taking his time. I whimpered and moaned as I moved my hips along with him.

I moved my hips and Mark held still.

"We got all night babe" he whispered

"Mark…" I moaned "I need you….want you…"

Mark then quickened his paste. I groaned and cried out.

"OH YESS…Mark"

Mark placed his hands on each side of me and he rested his head on my shoulder. I bended my knees.

Mark thrusted and moved into me. Making the bed rock; making noises. I moaned out loud. Mark then started pounding into me.

"Oh yeah…yes….yes…MARK…MARK"

I felt myself build up. I felt something powerful. Mark continues his paste.

"Baby…" he moaned

"OH Mark Don't stop"

Mark got up and stared at me. Mark locked eyes with me as he took me. Mark didn't blink at all. He was panting.

"You're so beautiful" said Mark

"MM" I groaned

Mark then thrusted with hard thrust; hitting my spot with every move. I was close.

"I'm gonna cum…." I said "MARK….MARK….MARK"

Mark then did one last thrust and I cummed hard. Mark held still as I flipped my head back and moaned.

"MAARRKKKK" I moaned. I felt myself tremble. I then moved my hips up and down.

"Oh FUCK" Mark groaned as he cummed deep inside me. "ROMAN"

Mark collapse and I held him tight. I was still trembling by the powerful orgasm. I tried to catch my breath but couldn't. Mark made me feel so good…so loved. My vision was blurring as I came.

I then looked at Mark. "I love you…so much…so much" I panted

"I love you too" said Mark as he kissed me.

Mark then lay down with me on top of him. I smiled as we slowly. I found my king; and my life.

I then fell asleep.

* * *

**well...what do ya'll think **

**they are together...yeah **

**tell me what ya'll think **

**(Taker Forever) **


End file.
